Apple White
Apple White is the daughter of Snow White, the protagonist from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is looking forward to her destiny, from being poisoned to ruling her realm as a beloved queen. It is a destiny everyone would want, but Apple White is oblivious to just how much hers differs from so many others. It doesn't occur to her that they need to make sacrifices by playing the role of villain or mere supporting character to enable her story. And so, when voices rise among the student body to rewrite the stories, Apple White is on the side that fights for adherence to tradition. Portrayers In English, Apple White is voiced by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, Apple White is voiced by Romina Marroquín Payró. Character Personality Apple White is destined for a great future and is dead set on obtaining it. Though she is aware that some Happily Ever Afters are at another's cost, like her story's villain Raven Queen, she doesn't dwell on it too long. She is a firm believer in the system and agrees with the Headmaster that there are no big or small roles, and that everyone must play their parts. She is shielded from the reality that Raven faces by an ongoing barrage of praises and compliments. She stands in high esteem both among her fellow students and the teachers, who have nothing but good to say about her. However, she is burdened by the last generation's disapproval of a blond Snow White (from the Storybook of Legends by Shannon Hale). Though most love her because she is the fairest one of all, Apple is determined to have people notice her leadership skills as well. Apple's Character Description from the back of her Basic box She may be destined to be the "Fairest of Them All", but Apple's not just another princess waiting for her Prince Charming to come to the rescue. This royal beauty is a motivated, smart, natural born leader who takes her responsibility as the next Snow White seriously. Every mirror on the wall knows she wants nothing more than for her "Happily Ever After" to come true. Appearance Apple has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony hair and instead sports blonde curls. Though she needs to wear glasses, Apple usually doesn't. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Snow White. Friends Her best friend is Briar Beauty, and she's also close with Blondie Lockes. Apple shares a dorm room with Raven Queen on her own request. She hopes that by getting to know her better she can change her mind about her destiny. She is shown to be friends with Ashlyn Ella in "True Hearts Day Part I", referring to her as one of her "friends forever after". However, they aren't best friends (she calls Briar her best friend forever after). Pet In The Storybook of Legends, Apple's pet is a snow fox named Gala. Romance She is destined to marry Daring Charming. She is only friends with him currently, though the both of them do indulge their fans with a small amount of couple behavior. When Blondie asked them about their relationship, Apple replied, "This is high school, we've got forever after to be together." Despite her destiny, there are enough boys at Ever After High with a crush on her and who flirt with her. In "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", Tiny and the Son of the Hero of Haarlem both expressed a crush on her, with Tiny offering to carry her books. In "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", a boy attempts to give her a flower, which she reacts positively to. Timeline * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Apple White's profile. * May 30, 2013: Apple White's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Apple White makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Apple White. * Early July, 2013: Apple White's first doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2013: Apple White makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. *July 16, 2013: Apple White makes her book debut in "Ever After High: Apple White's story". Book On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. At the beginning of summer break, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, and Apple go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. Apple White witnesses the class before she signs the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. On the last day of summer break, Apple White packs for school with the help of her dwarf servants. She appears before her subjects and showers them with gifts, then says goodbye to her parents. On the first day of school, she visits every student to welcome them on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Later, she requests to room with Raven Queen and decorates Raven’s side as a gesture of goodwill. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Book characters